The fitted sheet is the most problematic of the household linens. While it is sometimes difficult to put a fitted sheet on a mattress, it is always difficult to fold the fitted sheet for storage. Only the most accomplished domestic technician is able to fold a fitted sheet into a neat and compact rectangle. This difficulty is accentuated the larger the fitted sheet. Folding a standard king size sheet is cumbersome but even the average person can produce a reasonably uniform folded rectangle or square. But folding a king size fitted sheet is a recipe for frustration and resignation. Most people settle for a somewhat wadded trapezoid that can be stuffed into the linen closet underneath a neatly folded standard sheet.
Various videos are available on the Internet that demonstrate proper techniques for producing a tightly and neatly folded fitted sheet of any size. However, these techniques are, frankly, outside the skill level and dexterity of the average person. Moreover, each of these video-demonstrated techniques require a greater degree of fastidiousness than most people are willing to commit just to fold a bed sheet.
Nevertheless, most people would prefer to have fitted sheets that are folded as neatly as the standard sheets. A properly folded sheet is more compact and easier to store with other linens. As a practical matter, a well-folded sheet avoids wrinkles, particularly where the sheet is made of a material that is easily wrinkled, such as cotton. Moreover, there is a certain aesthetic appeal or satisfaction to a neatly folded sheet.
In spite of all these benefits, most people continue to struggle with the unwieldy fitted sheet. Thus, there is a need for a device that can make folding a fitted sheet achievable by even the least adept among us.